Request6
by VenusEnvyy
Summary: Request for Moonlightpheonix-xX. KidxOC. Sorry no summery.


Soul Eater request for Moonlightpheonix-xX

KidXOC

I'm not promising anything amazing, but I will try my best.

* * *

Alice sighed. She was starring out of the window in her room in Gallows mansion and into the starry night sky. When were Kid, Liz, and Patty going to get back? They were off fighting a Kishen in Ukraine. Heh, kishens... They were 'bad souls'. If you were insane, wanted power, and was curious about the taste of souls, becoming a Kishen would be easy. Kishen eggs were despicable, but Alice had no room to talk in that subject, because of the fact that she was a former Kishen egg. If it hadn't been for professor Stein and his crazy experiments, then she might still be another bad soul wondering the earth for power, until a meister and weapon from Shibusen ended her blood crazed desires. Of coarse, the doctor wasn't the only one to thank. Kid also had a huge influence. Kid made sure that she stayed on the right path, that's the reason why she lived in his house. Alice rolled her eyes at the thought of Kid. She was always obedient to his wishes, even if he does have an OCD with symmetry. He was also protecting and amazing. Alice groaned at her thoughts for the shinigami. He was her friend nothing more. She pushed some black hair that was blocking the view of her piercing red eyes. It was just boring without them. She even missed Patty's mad cries for animals. Yawning and getting up, Alice decided to take a walk around the city. It would be better than staying in her room and waiting for company.

Alice stepped outside and into the breezy spring night. The moon was laughing and dripping blood. She looked up at it and smiled. Now there's a sight she'll never grow bored of. Deciding to start her journey, Alice started walking away from the mansion that was symmetrically decorated with guillotines, skulls, and spikes. Kid did have a really cool house. Alice made her way from the outskirts of Death city to the center of it. Several people avoided walking the streets of Death City alone at nights. There was almost always psycho paths, Kishen's and killers ready to make their move at the first sight of saneness that they saw. However unlike most people, Alice wasn't afraid. She was an independent weapon. She didn't need a meister. She was always able to battle like that and end up on top. Alice looked around and smiled. For some strange reason Death City gave her a creepy Halloween feeling, and she just loved it. Alice yawned, she decided that her walk was done for. She took the short way back home through the alleyways; however, she had no idea that by doing that she would either regret the decision, or be thankful for it.

Alice felt a presence. To be more precise, five kishen egg souls. Being calm about it, Alice decided to keep walking. Everything would be fine if she didn't panic, and wasn't noticed by them, but unfortunately for her she was. Without having time to respond or think, Alice was roughly pushed up against the wall. She could sense it. All five of them were behind her. She couldn't act, think, or breath. She had no idea about what they wanted, but she could tell that they lusted for blood and for release. Alice felt the world slip out of her grasp. The last thing she heard was a clanking sound.

* * *

Alice woke up in Shibusen's infirmary. She was grateful that she didn't feel any pain on her body. She looked around the room, and her eyes landed on Dr. Stein. He was looking down at a clip bored. Noticing that she was awake he looked up from it.

"Hello," he said "how are you felling?" Alice sat up.

"Surprisingly well," she said. Stein nodded.

"You passed out from fatigue and shock," he said. Alice scoffed.

"I know," she said. Stein gave her an amused smile.

"You would have been dead if you weren't saved," he said. Alice looked at him with interest.

"Who saved me?" she asked. Before Stein could answer, Black Star burst into the room with Tsubaki trialling behind.

"YAHOOO!" he yelled "Like I said before Alice, I'm a way better assassin than you." Alice involuntarily growled.

"For the fifth thousandth time, I am NOT an assassin!" she yelled. Tsubaki gave her an apologetic smile.

"Black Star and I were on our way home from a mission. We heard a weird noise, so we went to investigate. We saw you getting attacked, and well...yea," she explained. Alice smiled at her. Tsubaki was one of her friends. She liked the warm energy that flowed from her. Black Star on the other hand...

"You owe ME a thank you!" the HDHD blue head demanded. Alice grit her teeth, but then smiled causing Black Star to grow confused.

"Thank you," Alice said "Tsubaki." Black Star put his hands on his hips and turned away in annoyance.

"Come on Tsubaki. We're leaving!" he announced walking out the door.

"Bye Alice!" Tsubaki called trailing after her partner. Stein shook his head at all of the commotion and left, leaving Alice alone. Alice laid on her side and closed her eyes. Hopefully Black Star didn't spread lies about what happened.

"Alice..." she heard an aggravated voice near the doorway, and she automatically knew who it was.

"What do you want, Kid?" she asked not even bothering to look at him.

"Black Star told me what happened, and then Tsubaki told me what really happened," he explained approaching the bed she was on "What I want to know, is why were you walking around Death City alone at night?" Alice opened her eyes and rolled on her back.

"I was bored," she said.

"Is that really your answer? I've told you over and over again not to walk around Death City alone at night," he said. Alice sat up.

"Why? You know I can take care of myself," she said. Kid rolled his eyes.

"Well, tonight certainly didn't prove that," he said "What if Black Star and Tsubaki weren't there? What if there were more Kishens?" Alice shrugged.

"That wasn't the case," she said.

"What if it was?" Kid asked. Alice laced her fingers together and starred down.

"Kid, I know what you're getting at, but trust me I can take care of myself," she said "there's no need for you to worry about me." Kid sighed. He wrapped his arms around Alice in a warm embrace. Scarlet touched Alice's face, and she felt as confused as ever.

"I can't help but worry about you," Kid said. Alice continued to feel shocked. Was Kid really hugging her? She wanted to deny it, but she hoped that there was more than just friendship.

"K-Kid," Alice stuttered. Kid let go of her.

"I've always been fond of you. I'm not sure why. I just really like your wavelength," he said. At the lack of words coming from Alice's mouth Kid moved closer and gently pressed his lips to hers. Alice didn't know how to react or respond, but she involuntarily kissed back. After a few seconds she got a grip on what was going on, so she smirked and kissed Kid forcefully and rough. They parted and he smirked at her.

"I thought something was wrong with you for a second," he said teasingly. Alice crossed her arms and pouted.

"You just caught me off guard!" she protested. Kid gave her an amused smile.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"And then I told all twenty of them that I AM A GOD!" Black Star yelled to his friends in Stein's class. He was telling them about what happened when Alice was being attacked by five kishen egg souls for the thousandth time. Only the story seemed to change each time he told it. He wanted to make it known that Alice wasn't as tough as everyone thought she was. Black Star wanted to oppose all threats that prevented him from reaching his 'goal' and Alice so happened to apparently be one of them. Alice rolled her eyes then got up. She grabbed the front of his shirt in one hand and turned her nails on the other hand into blades.

"Black Star, if you tell that story again, I swear that by my hand you will never surpass god!" she threatened. Then Black Star did the one thing that no one thought he could ever do. He shut up.

"Ugh! When is Stein going to get here," Maka whined. Soul shrugged.

"He's always late," he said as Alice sat back down next to Kid. Kid wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked. Alice smirked and nodded. Liz smiled and waited for her meister and Alice to leave, once they were gone she leaned in to talk to her other friends.

"We're having a party tonight," She said. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I am so there!" Black Star announced now standing on his desk.

"Get down," Tsubaki said.

"Really?" Soul asked. Liz nodded.

"Does Kid know about this?" Maka asked.

"Not yet," Liz said "Anyway we're going to go pick up some alcohol after school." Patty nodded.

"Wait, are we the only ones who know?" Soul asked. Liz shook her head.

"Patty and have been inviting people ahead of time," she explained.

"Well, why didn't you tell us first?" Maka asked. Liz sighed.

"If I did that then one of you," she said then mouthed the name 'Black Star' "would have probably mentioned it to Kid."

"Shouldn't Kid have already known about this?" Tsubaki asked. Patty shook her head.

"Kid might have not let us have it in the first place," she said.

"Right, which is why we'll tell him before the guest start arriving," Liz explained.

"Where's Black Star?" Soul asked.

* * *

Alice and Kid were making out on one of the several balconies at Shibusen. Kid started to grind into Alice earning a moan from her. Everything was going well, and tell an unwanted voice was heard.

"KID!"Black Star yelled running over to them. Kid groaned and Alice smirked hoping that she would get to end the ADHD assassin's life.

"What do you want?" Kid asked when Black Star had reached them.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that you, Liz, and Patty were having a party. I could have been the DJ!" he offered. Kid starred at him with a confused expression on his face.

"We aren't having a party," he said. Black Star shook his head.

"That's not what Liz is telling everyone," he said. Kid sighed.

"Of coarse," he said as if something like this happened often, and knowing the older Thompson sister it probably does.

* * *

So, as Liz had said. There was a huge party at Gallows manor. There were several people there, so it was inevitable that the mansion wouldn't stay symmetrical or clean. And since people were getting drunk it would be worse. Black Star was running around clearly intoxicated with his shirt off yelling about his godliness. Soul and Liz had started up the ever popular truth or dare. Maka, who hadn't touched a single drop of poison that night, found the Gallows Mansion library to read in peace. Tsubaki was convinced by her partner to drink. She was now off her rocket and choosing dare every time she was asked in the game of truth or dare. Patty was in the kitchen mixing drinks and even setting some on fire. It was indeed a crazy party. Kid and Alice were in Kid's room.

"Liz should have told me about this sooner," he said laying down on his bed next to Alice. Alice sighed.

"Well, you should have expected this from her," she said. Kid turned to Alice.

"Did you know?" he asked. Alice shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't know. Possibly," she said. Kid sighed.

"Whatever," he said not really caring anymore. Alice rolled on top of Kid and straddled his hips. Kid smirked at her. She leaned down and forcefully kissed him. Kid licked her bottom lip. She smirked and kept her mouth closed. Kid reached up and squeezed her breast causing her to gasp in delight. Kid slid his tongue in her mouth and Alice began to grind on him. She broke their Kiss to suck on his neck. Kid flipped her over so that he was on top. He kissed her a few times then pulled off her shirt. Alice moaned as she felt one of Kid's hands make it's way to her panties.

* * *

The End.

Please Review.


End file.
